


into the dark

by childofhades



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Failed Blind Date, Hades & Persephone au, M/M, Modern Greek Gods AU, One Night Stand, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, except daniel ofcourse, ong hates everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofhades/pseuds/childofhades
Summary: Descendants of Hades aren’t meant to be happy.SEQUEL POSTED.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisseemslikefun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/gifts).



> happy valentine's day!
> 
> to emma, im sorry i wasn't able to come up with a special vday chap for l&p. but i know you've been wanting a modern greek gods au, so idk? it's sorta like this and kinda messy but i hope you'll like it anyway! uwu
> 
>  
> 
> \- this is my entry for #RunAwayWithMeON :) happy valentine's day fellow scientists! :)

The first time he sees him, Seongwoo thought that he’s nothing special. He’s the kind of kid that one could find in the center of the crowd with people hovering over him—all of them are thirsty for even a drop of his attention. Around him are kids like him raised in a family with comfortable wealth, faces that stood out in the middle of the mob. Just another boy with ridiculously blinding smile—nothing really special

 

The next time he sees him, he’s with a girl. Seongwoo is no Aphrodite but he could definitely read the situation, and how the person he’s with is not just a friend. The girl hands him a letter made up of special parchment, something that you’d not find in the local bookstore. Seongwu watches the exchange of their looks and how the girl’s face fallen upon his reply. He must’ve turned him down. After all, kids like him are all the same, everyone is just the same.

 

Seongwoo starts walking away, unable to see his eyes staring back at him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo has spent all his life living in the darkness, living up to the name of his ancestor, Hades. Even though it’s not his fault to be born under the lineage of people who are dubbed to hate happiness, Seongwoo learned to embrace his destiny— his roots. Being a descendant of Hades was something he didn’t like at first, he hated it—he loathed how the God of the Underworld’s blood is flowing throughout his veins. How the society will refer to him as a descendant of the God he didn’t choose even in his death.

 

In a world full of descendants of the Gods and Goddesses, the descendants of Hades are condemned as freaks, and Ong Seongwoo isn’t an exception.

 

 

People are nice to him before they’ll get to know the real him. He transferred from school to school and never stayed for long. It’s just the same anyway; he’s a descendant of Hades, therefore, he must be a happiness-hater cruel weird freak. The people he met never really stayed too long to get to know him and neither does Seongwoo.

 

 

“Aren’t you going out, Seongwoo?” Minhyun, a descendant of Apollo and Seongwoo’s current roommate, asks him. He met him two summers ago when he first moved into College. He tolerated Seongwoo, and Seongwoo tolerated him. It wasn’t the easiest kind of friendship nor Seongwoo isn’t sure if he can call him his friend yet, but he’s kinda one of the better people Seongwoo has met.

 

 

“Nah. People won’t appreciate a freak walking outside especially today.” Seongwoo half-lies. He’s sick of being stuck here in their shared apartment—but he doesn't have any reason to go out either.

 

 

“It’s Valentine’s day, don’t you want to get laid?” Minhyun asks, his tone is in between mocking and joking. His roommate is rather dressed nicely, he even saw him putting a light makeup. Seongwoo doesn’t like Minhyun in that way but he does find him attractive. Minhyun isn’t the type to put an effort when going out like Seongwoo, that’s one of many reasons he finds him tolerable enough.  
“Are you seeing that Hades kid again?” Seongwoo scoffs. He observes how Minhyun’s ears turn pink. Cute. Seongwoo finds it cute that a grown man like Minhyun still blushes whenever his childhood friend’s name comes up.

 

 

“Not really but Jonghyun will be there. I already told you about the blind date thing we set up right? It’s for a good cause.” Jonghyun is a descendant of Hades just like Seongwoo—however, unlike Seongwoo, he’s a lot more sociable and friendly. He spends his time helping descendants of Hades who are in difficult situations and breaking the stigma against their kinds. He’s that kind of person you just can’t hate even if u try.

 

 

“You can come with me if you want.”

 

“You know

how it always ends up, Minhyun.” Seongwoo is far better experienced in this field already. Not to be a descendant of Zeus (read: overconfident), he’s actually not bad looking. He’s handsome and people do appreciate that. He got asked out several times before but it always ends up with the same damn thing over and over and over again. They ran whenever he told him he’s a descendant of the God of the Underworld.

 

 

But deep down his cold black heart, Seongwoo craves for something more. He craves for a companion—perhaps, someone who could be with him regardless of his godly ancestry.

 

 

“They won’t judge you there, Seongwoo. It’s included in the rule, besides this is a fundraising for people who have suffered because of their blood relation to certain Gods—you know, just like you. I’m not guilt tripping you into coming but give yourself a chance to be happy for at least a day, Seongwoo.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Minhyun explained the whole blind date thing, he assumed they are going to a restaurant or cafe. Seongwoo has watched some dramas in the past, and blind dates always take place in a place where everyone can have a peaceful conversation to get to know each other. Not a fucking bar with loud fucking music.

 

Seongwoo ends up coming with Minhyun regardless of all his excuses and protests. He reluctantly sits on a table away from everyone’s eyesight. No one would sit beside him if they wouldn’t see him or that’s what he thinks.

 

“Hi.” Seongwoo looks up from his phone and then he sees him. “I’m sorry, you kinda looked lonely here so I think maybe I could give you some company—I swear I’m not trying to hook up or something, you see my friend Jaehwan—” He points to his friend who’s currently talking to Minhyun “—dragged me here. And I didn’t buy a ticket, so I don’t have a blind date either.”

 

“What makes you think I’m not waiting for anyone?” Seongwoo raises his brow.

 

“Well, they started like ten minutes ago already— and you’re still alone. So, I guess?” Seongwoo just nods and turns his attention to his phone again.

 

Seongwoo knows him. He always sees him around the campus with his friends around him, he’s never alone, always with someone to accompany him in class, in the library or during lunch. They hover around him like moths, and he’s an enchanting flame.

 

“I’m Kang Daniel by the way.” His name rolls over his tongue perfectly and Seongwoo is tempted to answer that he knows. He knows his name. He knows him. “Ong Seongwoo.” Seongwoo answers rather plainly.

 

Daniel smiles.

 

Maybe he’s really like a flame.

 

“You look like you’d rather be anywhere than here, Seongwoo.” He’s trying to be nice just like everyone else here in the room. All of them are trying to impress each other, coming here in their best clothes and smiles never leaving their faces. Seongwoo thinks its garbage, he knows how this will end anyway. He knows his kind already. Seongwoo has seen enough boys like him in the past, some even managed to kiss and bring him to bed.

 

He’s smiling at him like Seongwoo is someone precious and it makes Seongwoo sick. Any second now, that smile will turn into a frown, before he’ll scowl at him like every other person Seongwoo has met through dates before. Just like everyone else.

 

“It’s Hades,” Seongwoo says. He just wants it to be over.

 

The sooner Daniel leaves, the better.

 

“What?”

 

Seongwoo takes a deep breath, attempting to steel himself.

 

“I’m a descendant of Hades. Haven’t you noticed? Black clothes, unhappy face, dark aura—” Seongwoo points to himself. He’s sort of frustrated that Daniel didn’t get it right away.

 

“— I’m that guy your mother has warned you about.” Seongwoo waits for Daniel to stand up and leave him alone. He expects him to walk away now with a disgusted or disappointed face—perhaps a mixture of both. Just like everyone else.

 

But instead, Daniel’s ridiculously blinding smile never left his face. Rather, he even smiles wider, as if he knows something that Seongwoo doesn’t know about. “So, what? Besides, my mother told me never to judge a person based on something trivial.” He says he’s definitely lying, Seongwoo thinks.

 

 

“You call our ancestry something trivial?” Seongwoo calls a waiter over, he needs some drink to quench his thirst. Daniel orders beer, Seongwoo gets the same.

 

 

“Well, you get the idea. Don’t you want to know mine?” When he smiles, his eyes crinkle a little. Making his bright face, a little brighter. As if Seongwoo is directly looking at the sun.

 

 

“Does it matter? As you said, it’s something trivial.” Seongwoo chuckles.

 

 

“I think you’re a descendant of Apollo.” Seongwu decides to at least humor Daniel back, “—you have blonde hair, you smile a little too much and you—” Seongwoo pauses and sips his beer. It’s bitter, Seongwoo never liked beer. He prefers wine.

 

 

“I’m what?” Daniel reminds him of sunlight in the morning, his go-to drink in his favorite cafe, the cupboard in his kitchen he assembled by himself. Daniel smiles reflect everything soft and beautiful, and maybe that’s why he never tried to get to know him. Seongwoo is afraid to turn into a moth and be engulfed by his flames.

 

 

 

 _Your laugh sounds like music to my ears_. “And you’re annoying like Minhyun.” Seongwoo answers.

 

 

Daniel laughs a little more. “Not even close, I suck at playing music instruments by the way and I’m not a medical student either.”

 

“You don’t look like an Athena to me, no offense.” He knows a descendant of Athena, and there’s no resemblance to Daniel at all. “And why do you laugh at almost everything? It’s not even funny.”

 

 

Seongwoo often sees him around the hall, across his class, laughing his ass off with people crowding him. It was almost ridiculous how he almost never sees Daniel unhappy. “I don’t know maybe I find joy in little things, do you?” Daniel’s eyes are warm with a glint of mischievousness, and Seongwoo knows it. He knows how Daniel loves to pull pranks along with his friends. He has seen him do it a couple of times.

 

“I live in my dark cave surrounded my rotten bones, Daniel. Do you think I’ll ever be happy?” Seongwoo laughs a little but it’s the sad truth of being a descendant of the God of the Underworld. They were famous for evil deeds, traitorous actions, and scandalous lives. Maybe some of them lived a famous and wealthy life, but a lot more never made it.

 

 

“Why not? Everyone needs a little dose of happiness occasionally.”

 

 

Seongwoo has never known anyone like him to be happy.

 

 

“Descendants of Hades aren’t meant to be happy.”

 

 

“Then be the first one, Seongwoo.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

By the time they arrived in Daniel’s apartment, Seongwoo quickly pulls Daniel into an aggressive kiss. His eyes widen at the sudden aggressiveness while Seongwoo’s hand roams freely across his body. Their lips clashes and their tongues met. “Don’t you have a roommate?” Seongwoo pauses to ask. He doesn’t want anyone to walk upon them eating each other’s out.

 

Daniel gently pulls away, breathing hard. His apartment is dim but Seongwoo could see how Daniel’s honey brown eyes turned dark the moment they started kissing. “I live alone, but let’s go to my bedroom.”

 

Of course, he lives alone. It’s obvious by the way he carries himself that he has lived a comfortable life— he came from a rich family judging by how expensive all the stuff in his apartment is.

 

Seongwoo nods before their lips start clashing again. Their limbs are entangled together while their tongues battle for dominance. Daniel pulls Seongwoo towards the bedroom, stumbling and discarding clothes recklessly as they went. By the time they reach the bed they are both naked.

 

Seongwoo doesn’t spend another minute idling, he quickly pushes Daniel to bed, straddling his lips as he attacks his mouth like a predator devouring its prey. He doesn’t want to get lost in the moment, he needs pleasure to keep himself in check, to remind himself that this is just a one-night thing.

“Slow down, babe. We have all night.” He barely hears Daniel talking. Seongwoo’s lips trail down to Daniel’s veiny neck down to his collarbones. Seongwoo takes his time ravishing Daniel’s skin with licks and kisses while his other hand travels to Daniel’s hard chest. Seongwoo takes a moment to look at Daniel whose eyes are watching him with desire, the need to take Seongwoo, anticipating on what he would do next.

 

He drops lower until he’s facing Daniel’s hardness.

 

Daniel spreads his legs wider, his semi erected cock flops over to the right side— slapping softly against his leg. Seongwoo positions himself between Daniel’s thighs and grabs his cock.

 

He’s big.

 

He looks him in the eye before licking the slit of his cock then pushing his dick back over his stomach. Seongwoo starts giving attention to his smooth newly shaved balls, he thinks that maybe Daniel is really expecting to get laid tonight.

 

Seongwoo’s tongue licks his left nut and sucks it repeatedly. He continues doing it until he feels satisfied by how loud Daniel is moaning, then he put the other right to his mouth. Daniel hisses, his right-hand tugs Seongwoo’s hair a little harder in pleasure.

 

"Just like that," he whispers. "Oh God—-,”

 

Seongwoo is no God but he does have a godly cock sucking skill someone even said he should include it in his resume. When he gets back to his cock, he lightly squeezed it. He puts his tongue back into the slit and started licking. Daniel starts squirming, a series of grunts and curses left his mouth

 

"Oh, God, that feels good," Daniel comments as Seongwoo’s lips wraps around the tip of his cock, he continues sliding down as far as he could go. Daniel is big, he has one of the biggest dicks Seongwoo has ever seen. He tries to hold it in place for few seconds until it twitches— Seongwoo almost lost his gag reflex.

 

He winces and then pulls up.

 

When he’s about to suck him once again, Daniel suddenly pulls him up and flips them over.

 

“My turn, Seongwoo.” He says. He dips down to connect his plump lips to Seongwoo’s neck. He bites on it, Seongwoo moans in pain or in pleasure— probably a mixture of both.

 

“Ah—,” Seongwoo breathes. Daniel’s lips are now on his nipples, he sucks on the right one while his hand rolls over the other. Making Seongwoo feels all kinds of sensation at once. His other hand travels down to Seongwoo’s length, stroking him slowly. Taking his goddamn time to make Seongwoo a mess underneath him.

 

If Daniel’s expecting him to surrender and beg, then he’s winning.

 

“Fuck—stroke it faster—,” Seongwoo almost begs. Fuck. Seongwoo never begs. But Daniel makes him want to beg, to make him a mess before fucking him good. Seongwoo isn’t used to slow fucking, he loves it fast and rough.

 

That’s what he’s used to.

 

He’s used to fast fucks and one-night stands. He’d be asked to leave or be the one leaving. It’s always like that. He never looks at their eyes, because it’s just sex and nothing more.

 

But this time Seongwoo can’t help to stare at Daniel’s eyes, as he stares back at him. His eyes are gentle, even his hands are. They keep trailing down until it arrives at Seongwoo’s vulnerable part. He moans, he aches for his touch. Seongwoo whimpers for more, and Daniel is more than glad to give him that.

 

 

He thinks that maybe he’s right, Daniel is really a descendant of Zeus. His fingertips are electric for wherever they touch Seongwoo tingles in a frenzy of static. Daniel pushes one more finger until he deems that Seongwoo is already ready for him.

 

“Are you okay, babe? Ready to pray my name?” Daniel whispers to Seongwoo ear.

 

He made him face turn around, ass up in the air. Daniel tears a condom wrapper with his teeth and slides it over his throbbing length. Daniel kneels behind him. Seongwoo hears him lightly stroking his dick.

 

“Are you ready, Seongwoo?”

 

“Haven’t you asked me enough? Just go on.”

 

Daniel chuckles. The tip of his dick is just behind Seongwoo’s perky ass, waiting to get fucked.

 

 

“Daniel---” Seongwoo whimpers as Daniel pushes inside him. His toes clench in both pleasure and pain, Daniel already prepared him, but the real thing is just so big. He felt chill down his spine as Daniel pushes even deeper.

 

 

“I’m okay,” Seongwoo assures Daniel. He parts his knees even wider.

 

Daniel slowly picks up his speed slamming into Seongwoo repeatedly. A series of obscene noises filled the room—Seongwoo’s moans, Daniel’s groans, their skins slamming to each other in an intense beat.

 

**_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ **

****

Seongwoo nearly comes when Daniel started moaning right next to his ears. “You’re so fuckin tight, Seongwoo.” He groans as his hands travel to Seongwoo’s hips. Keeping him in place as he fucks him hard.

 

“aaah—I’m close, Dan——AHHH!” Seongwoo moans. His legs shake. He throws his head back in pleasure. Fuck. Seongwoo comes so hard that his body almost collapses if not for Daniel’s hands on his hips. Seongwoo breathes hard, trying to recover from his life-changing orgasm. Daniel starts chasing for his own, he continues slamming his cock into Seongwoo’s ass.

 

Seongwoo feels the heat spreading in his stomach when Daniel comes deep inside him. He kissed his shoulder, his neck, then placed a long deep kiss on Seongwoo’s parted lips before slipping out of him.

 

They lie on the bed, with Seongwoo turning his back from Daniel. The sex was satisfying—no, it was the best Seongwoo had so far. But maybe it’s because he had done with Daniel that Seongwoo feels a little empty.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Because it won’t happen again, and he has to leave.

 

 

“So, have you figured out yet?” Daniel asks.

 

 

Seongwoo is preparing to leave, he has to.

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“My ancestry, have you figured it out yet?

 

 

To say that Seongwoo isn’t curious is an understatement. He has been observing Daniel for a while now—no, he has been enchanted with Daniel’s smile the first time he saw him. He’s like a little drop of light in Seongwoo’s dark and cold world.

 

 

“I don’t.”

 

 

He’s done dressing up, he looks at Daniel who’s watching him by the bed. He looks messed up—ridiculously beautiful even when he’s messed up.

 

 

 

But Seongwoo has to go.

 

 

“Persephone.” Daniel finally says. “The Goddess of Springtime, flowers and young life—the Daughter to Demeter, the Goddess of Harvest and Agriculture, the Queen of the Underworld and——Wife to Hades.” He stands up from his bed and walks slowly until he’s in front of Seongwoo. “Don’t you get it, Ong Seongwoo?”

 

 

Seongwoo momentarily closes his eyes and takes a step backward. “What are you saying?”

 

 

“You don’t have to worry about me judging you—fuck, don’t worry about anything else. Because right now—” Daniel steps forward and raises Seongwoo’s chin to meet his eyes. “You and me, we’re match made in hell and I’ve been wanting this since forever, I can’t let you go now.”


	2. say it and i'm yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descendants of Hades can be happy too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so much to my best beta dayne for helping ME SO MUCH with this one! :")
> 
>  
> 
> dedicated to everyone who requested for a sequel, here ya go!

“Ong Seongwu, you should stop drinking!” Seongwu barely understood what Minhyun said as he chugged down another set of tequila. He immediately felt a burning sensation down to his throat. Seongwu never liked the taste of alcohol but he loved the feeling of nothingness that came with it.

  
  


He felt the ground rocking beneath him and his vision wavering but he just couldn’t stop himself. Another string of curses flew out of his best friend’s mouth, but Seongwu couldn’t care less. All he wanted to do was to slip back in the crowd, be lost in the music, get shitfaced drunk and maybe if he’s lucky he can take home someone to fuck tonight.

  
  


Ah. 

  
  


Seongwu was never really one to love life, but all he wanted right now was for the earth to end—right here, right now. 

  
  
  


His hands are now in the air as his body grooved itself to the music. Just like everyone else in the damn club. His sleeveless shirt clung to his sweaty body, he put an extra effort to look “sexy” tonight. Seongwu knew a lot of eyes are watching him dance on his own.  _ Some potential fucks for tonight.  _ Seongwu worked to make his body move a little more sensually. He felt a little bolder knowing that he is indeed wanted.

  
  


 

 

 

Then all of a sudden, Seongwu felt a strong arm sliding around his waist, pulling him closer to his wide and hard chest. The Descendant of Hades wrapped his arms to where the man’s neck was. “I knew you’d come,” Seongwu whispered as he leaned his head closer to the body behind him.  He positioned his ass right where he could feel him. “You can never resist me, Daniel.”

  
  


“Seongwu, what game are you trying to play right now?” Daniel’s ragged breathing made Seongwu a little more excited. His arms were still around his waist while Seongwu grinded his ass against his hardening member.

  
  


“Are you gonna fuck me now, Kang Daniel?” He turned around to face the Descendant of Perspephone whom he’d been sleeping with for three years now. He’s still wearing his button-down polo which means he just got out of work, or probably rushed out of a meeting to fetch Seongwu from the club.

 

Daniel put his lips on Seongwu’s exposed neck, nibbling on the spot where he knew Seongwu was most sensitive. He has spent a year admiring, kissing, touching and studying the whole goddamn body of Ong Seongwu, Daniel knew exactly where to make him weak. Seongwu let out a quiet moan when Daniel’s hands went down his thighs, caressing it up and down just like how Seongwu wanted.

 

Ever since Daniel asked him to say those three little words which Seongwu refused to, he stopped giving Seongwu his dick.

  
  


And to say that Seongwu was frustrated is an understatement.

  
  


He’s horny.

 

He missed feeling wanted and held in someone’s arms.

 

He missed the feeling of Daniel’s stupid big cock inside him.

  
  


God, how long will they continue to play this stupid game of push and pull?

  
  
  


“No.”  

  
  


Daniel whispered in Seongwu’s ear. 

  
  


Okay. 

  
  


“Then watch me fuck somebody else.”

  
  


He whispered back.

  
  


Seongwu pulled himself away from Daniel, but before he could take a single step, the other boy grasped his thighs—effectively lifting him on his shoulders. “You’re coming with me.” It took a lot of Seongwu’s will power to try to keep himself from throwing up.

  
  


He didn't waste any more power in fighting back Daniel. He knew that the other boy could easily overpower him in terms of strength. Seongwu wanted to fight him and tell him that he shouldn’t treat him this way.

  
  


That Daniel doesn’t have any right to command Seongwu or take him anywhere he wants to. But he didn't do any of that. Instead, he let Daniel put him in the shotgun seat of his car, wipe down his sweat and make him drink water.  

  
  


Seongwu should have walked away, but he let Daniel take him. Because he knew that even though he wanted to walk away from Daniel, something in him wants to stay.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

“Minhyun was there to drive me home. You didn't have to ditch another meeting to get my ass back in my apartment.” Seongwu whined while Daniel starts the engine of the car without even looking at Seongwu. He was about to say a lot more when Daniel answered.

  
  


“He was the one who called me to pick you up.” Daniel’s voice was solemn that Seongwu immediately shut up. “And we’re not going back to your apartment. You’re coming with me tonight.”

  
  
  


Exactly three years ago, Daniel and Seongwu met in the exact same bar. Seongwu didn't expect that day would change his life. Since the day they slept together, Daniel never left his side.

 

For three years, Daniel proved himself anchored to Seongwu.

  
  
  


And maybe, that’s the exact reason why Seongwu couldn’t give what Daniel wanted and deserved; because no one can love a descendant of Hades. Loving them only ends in tragedy.

  
  
  


Seongwu looked at Daniel whose eyes are focused on the road. He knew what he wanted him to say, to end this game of chase that’s been going on for three months now. Seongwu would have said it right here, right now. 

  
  


But how could he even dare to use that word? 

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

The pair walked together towards the elevator which is specifically used for the penthouse owner. The elevator had white marble walls, a blue carpet, a silver handrail, and no buttons. Daniel pressed his hand against a small glass panel. A sensor read his fingerprints, verified them, and activated the elevator. The doors slid shut and the elevator rose to the sixtieth floor.  Nobody else ever used it. Nor did it ever stop at any of the other floors in the building.

  
  


However, Seongwu probably had the worst luck in the world because the elevator suddenly stopped moving and the lights started flickering. Daniel touched the intercom, no one answered. Seongwu reached for his phone, but he remembered that he left it with Minhyun. Daniel, on the other hand, left his phone in his car in a hurry to follow Seongwu.

  
  


Daniel walked to where Seongwu stood, and wrapped his arms around him, acting like a safety blanket, but Seongwu immediately pulled away from Daniel’s embrace and stood a meter away from him. “If you just left me at the club then we wouldn’t be in this situation right now!” He yelled, sounding harsher than intended which made Daniel flinch. 

 

 

Seongwu felt guilt wash over him. He blamed the alcohol running in his system. 

  
  


 

“To what? To fuck someone else?” Daniel spat. “Are  you really going to stoop that low just to prove your point?” He continued, teeth gritted, face red and fists clenched. .

 

 

“Yes! Because you kept on asking too much from me, Niel!” 

 

 

Daniel closed his eyes as he sighed. His fists unclenched the same time he opened his eyes. Those brown eyes looked at Seongwu and he felt his breath hitch. 

 

 

They were sad. 

 

 

“All I’m asking for is to let me love you, Hyung. Why can’t you allow me that?” Daniel said softly.. Seongwu stared at the boy who’s been with him for the last three years; taking care and protecting him. “Is it that hard to love me, Seongwu?” 

 

 

He sounded so broken, Seongwu’s heart clenched.

  
  


 

Seongwu wanted to say “No”. 

  
  


 

Because to him, Daniel is the summer day in the decades of winter. He resembled the sun with his shining smile, effectively brightening Seongwu’s worst days. He breathed life into Seongwu’s darkness. The way he wrinkled his eyes whenever he laughed at Seongwu’s lame jokes, or when he cooked breakfast for him every morning they spent together. The way he would traveled an hour just to keep Seongwu away from thunders. 

 

 

 

Daniel is so important to him, it scares Seongwu. 

 

 

“Until when are you gonna play with my heart, Seongwu?” Daniel stepped towards him. “You don’t want to be left behind, yet you’re willing to leave me anytime. You know—” He choked with unshed tears, “You know how much you mean to me, right?”

  
  


Maybe it’s the alcohol talking, or maybe it’s Seongwu finally being brave, deciding to face his feelings after three years. “I just don’t want to lose you too, Daniel.”

  
  


 

“Then take the risk and be with me.” 

 

 

 

The Descendant of Persephone pushed Seongwu to the wall of the elevator. His body pressed against him, lips locking with Seongwu’s in a hungry kiss.. The kiss went on for a few minutes until Seongwu pulled away. He caressed Daniel’s cheeks while looking him in the eyes, “I’m sorry.”

  
  
  


Seongwu attempted to lock their lips again, but Daniel stepped back and let him go. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

  
  


 

“Once the elevator starts working again, you can walk away from me. I can’t tie you to me—when you deserve a lot better than what I can give.” 

  
  
  


After a few minutes, the elevator started going up to the sixtieth floor. 

  
  


Seongwu remained frozen on the spot. 

  
  


“Goodbye, Seongwu.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the original myth, it was said that Hades was the one who kidnapped Persephone to stay with him in the underworld. He tricked her to stay with him regardless of what he has to give up to be with her. That was what everyone knew, the one written in the history books.

  
  


 

But Daniel knew what really happened.

  
  


 

Hades didn't trick Persephone in staying with him. He didn't kidnap or used dirty tricks to win over the Goddess of Spring. The king of the underground didn't feed her forbidden fruit just so she wouldn’t leave him.

  
  


 

Because what happened was exactly different.

  
  


It wasn’t Hades who loved Persephone first, it was her. She followed him to the underground despite what would she have to sacrifice. She didn't listen to what her mother said and followed her heart.

  
  


To be with the person who made her feel alive in a century of living.

  
  


Just like what happened with Seongwu, Daniel fell first and somehow he knew that the other loved him back.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Before Daniel could even step outside the elevator, Seongwu closed the door and blocked him from leaving, “Daniel, I— I’m scared.” He admitted to the boy he’d go to hell and back for.. “I was used to being alone for all of my life. No one really seemed to care enough to get to know me. But then you came like a burst of sunshine on a winter day.”

  
  


He cupped Daniel’s face with shaky hands. “You make feel so alive, Daniel,” Seongwu confessed. 

 

It might not be the words Daniel was waiting for, but it’s enough for his heart to beat erratically inside his chest. He felt alive. So happy as he stared at the person he loves. The way Seongwu looked at him with such raw emotions was hypnotizing, so enticing. Fuck. 

 

 

 

Daniel wants him. 

 

Three months. 

 

 

 

It’s been three months since Daniel held himself back from touching Seongwu. Now that he’s got him, with no hesitation, Daniel pulled Seongwu and sealed their lips, moving against him so desperately, so eagerly. Seongwu kissed back with the same vigour. As their tongues danced around Daniel slowly pushed Seongwu to the wall of the elevator, caging him. 

 

 

Their kiss got sloppy as they lose themselves to the feeling, their teeth clacking as they continue to eat each other. 

 

 

A small voice at the back of Daniel’s head reminded him that they’re still in the elevator, but instead of nervousness, it was excitement that he felt. Damn anyone who dared to enter, he was touching Seongwu again. They can watch for all he cared. Daniel is going to wreck Seongwu.

  
  
  


Breaking away from the heated kiss, his lips slowly traveled to  Seongwu’s exposed neck, nipping and suckling his skin along the way. When he’s reached his collarbone, he bit down, hard. The needy person he is, Seongwu’s mouth opened in a silent gasp, a small sound escaping when Daniel’s tongue licked the spot and sucked.  

 

 

Seongwu cursed as Daniel bit another spot. His hands that were on Daniel’s shoulders moved to his hair and grasped it. Daniel groaned when Seongwu yanked his hair up, pulling him back into a kiss. Seongwu’s tongue swept over Daniel’s, accessing for entrance and when he was given, he explored his mouth. 

 

A moan broke out of his lips when Daniel shoved his knee between his thighs, to where his growing bulge is. Seongwu moaned again, louder this time as another jolt of pleasure ran through his body as Daniel started kneading his knee against his erection. 

 

 

 

The tension inside the elevator was high, overheating. Three months of built-up sexual frustration has made them so desperate for each other, they’re almost losing their mind.

 

 

The more noise Seongwu let out, the tighter Daniel’s pants got. His cock was straining against his zipper, so hard and painful. 

  
  
  


“Fuck. I’m scared of a thousand things in this world and you probably know that the best. But—” Seongwu felt drained from everything that happened today but being with Daniel just makes him feel so complete, “Let me take a risk for you.”

 

 

 

“Say it, Seongwu. Say it and I’m yours.” Daniel begged in  Seongwu’s ears. 

  
  


Seongwu might go to hell, but he couldn’t deny it any longer. 

  
  
  


“I love you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> may or may not continue this. 
> 
> haha.
> 
> thanks for reading, loves! uwu
> 
> talk to me at my twt [ thisisongniel](https://twitter.com/thisisongniel) or cc [thisisongniel](https://curiouscat.me/thisisongniel)


End file.
